


Game Over => Your Save File Is Corrupted

by Sanguinifex (Eros_Scribens)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Biting, Cannibalism, Darkspawn, Darkspawn Physiology, Darkspawn Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Warden, F/M, Gore, Guro, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Mild Hyper Cum, Mild Necrophilia, Monster sex, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Coercion, Snuff, Talking Darkspawn, Teratophilia, fucked to death, revoked consent, special request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Sanguinifex
Summary: Awakening AU where Velanna is left behind in the Fade and the First survives. The Warden seduces him in an attempt to gain the power of the Blight. This was actually a terrible idea.





	Game Over => Your Save File Is Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanofi/gifts).



> I pity the people who find this in a search for "multiple orgasms." Then again, they might discover a bunch of new kinks....
> 
> (Explanation of darkspawn physiology in endnotes because it's technically fic spoilers for this and a related fic I wrote called _In Our Eternity_ , which partially inspired this fic.)

The other Wardens almost rebelled when she insisted they take The First along, but there were a lot of demons, and they were down a mage. Velanna’s body lay still on the ground, blood draining out of the mouth, nose, and ears, and Anders could do nothing. The Baroness had used her life force in that last spell, he thought. Mahariel told him to get that spirit that had come through with them out of Kristoff’s corpse and into Velanna’s, while it was still fresh.

“That’s…I’m not a maleficar,” protested Anders. “If the Templars couldn’t make me one, you can’t.”

“Are you defying an order?” asked Mahariel, hands on her daggers.

“I’m saying I don’t know how to do it. I don’t even know how the Baroness did that, though obviously Justice got caught in it.”

“Well, at least ward the body until you figure out something. You do know how to do that, right?” Keepers did that, when someone died. Shemlen probably did it differently, but they had mages, so they must do something. Or maybe not. Mahariel had fought an awful lot of skeletons.

“Yes. I know how to do that. I’ll do that. Happily!” Anders’ smile looked anything but happy.

“There are multiple veil tears,” said Mahariel, to the rest of the group. “We’ll split up. Oghren and Howe, one way; the First and I will go the other.”

“Alone?” asked Howe.

“Yes. Why?”

“That is a darkspawn.”

“Thank you for your observation, Howe. He is quite upset at the Mother’s betrayal and dislikes demons, and has agreed to cooperate.” She turned heel and marched out of the clearing. “Let’s go!”

“Why did you spare me, really?” asked the First, as soon as they were out of earshot.

“If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?”

“I will not tell the others,” promised the First.

“I find you attractive,” said Mahariel.

“Attractive?”

“I want to fuck you.” At the look of incomprehension on his face, she continued. “I want you to put your penis inside my vagina. I know you have a penis; I’ve seen enough darkspawn bodies to tell. They’re always male. It will feel good for you, but you must keep it a secret from the others, because they don’t like you and might get mad at you if they knew.”

“O…kay. What about the Veil tears, though?”

“The others will deal with them. Let’s find a place where we can do this.”

They found a drier pile of dead leaves without too many sticks. Mahariel began stripping out of her armor. It was too cold to take it all off, which was a pity, but the stuff on her legs had to go. The First took off his own armor, all of it—he did not seem to feel the cold—and then, at Mahariel’s urging, tried to line himself up with her cunt.

It didn’t work. He wasn’t hard yet. Mahariel barely contained herself from flying into a rage. Ever since she had contracted the Taint from that mirror, and later felt the power that it had given her, she had dreamed of fucking a real darkspawn to gain more of that power, and to fail now? Maybe darkspawn actually couldn’t become erect, and now this one had blackmail on her anyway? But she should actually prove that, before she just killed him. Her hand met his around his shaft, and after a few brisk pumps she felt it begin to fill and thicken.

“What are you doing?” gasped the First, who seemed to have gotten clumsy about breathing. “It feels…like….”

“Good? It’ll feel even better when you stick it inside me.” She lay back, and this time his fully hard shaft entered her, stretching and filling her cunt.

There was no lube. Despite her own copious arousal, the First’s thick cock caught and dragged on her labia, pinching terribly. Mahariel bit her lip not to cry out. Oblivious to her discomfort, the First simply kept going, forcing himself in to the hilt. A few more painful thrusts—painful for her, apparently ecstatic to him—and her own fluids caught up with what was going on, and the discomfort eased. She began rubbing her clit, and pretty soon she was coming around the darkspawn’s cock. Somehow that didn’t push the First over the edge, surprising for how inexperienced he was, and soon Mahariel was approaching a second orgasm. This time, as she clenched, she felt the First thrust in and hold, and knew he was coming with her.

She was not prepared for the sudden rush of fluid. It filled her cunt to the brim, and then forced its way into her womb. This hurt so much that she momentarily fainted. Coming to her senses, she tried to push the First off her, but he simply kept thrusting and held her down.

“You’re weak,” he growled, as his cock battered her bruised hole. “You asked for this, and now you don’t want it? I’m not done yet.”

“Get the fuck off me! What did you even do?”

“You have the Song in you. The one the Mother seeks. Don’t you know how broodmothers are made?”

“They catch the Taint from being fucked by darkspawn? But I’m already Tainted. It won’t work on me. I’m immune, until…not that it matters to you. But that fucking hurt. I’m done.”

“And I’m not. What are you going to do, tell the others? You’re pathetic, Warden.”

“Yes. I’ll scream.”

The First pulled a knife out of somewhere and held it to her throat. “You will stay quiet until I am done.”

“And how long will that be?”

“I don’t know.” His thrusts sped up, and soon he was coming again. This time he bit down on her shoulder, so hard that the bone snapped. Between that and the pain of his second enormous ejaculation entering her, Mahariel passed out again.

Howe and the others (including Anders and Justice, who was still in Kristoff’s body; they had gone back to get them after the first Veil tear) found them several hours later, having fixed all the Veil tears and killed the Baroness themselves. The First was still rutting into Mahariel’s half-eaten body, making very loud noises of obvious pleasure. Flies buzzed around the trails of gore spreading through the leaves, though none would go too close to the darkspawn.

Howe killed it with three arrows through the back. At first they thought that the darkspawn must have overpowered her, but then they found her leg armor and pants nearby, which seemed to have been taken off willingly and folded neatly, not scattered and ripped.

“You mean she turns me down, but fucked a darkspawn?” said Oghren.

“I imagine that by comparison to you, the choice was obvious,” snapped Howe, immediately regretting it. “And she’s dead. Does that mean I’m in charge now? Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, pressure on the cervix can actually cause people to faint. (It's actually a common temporary side effect of IUD insertion.) Mahariel passing out is not just some hentai trope.
> 
> Darkspawn physiology: Broodmothers are made by being repeatedly raped by darkspawn and being forced to eat large amounts of human flesh, triggering some kind of Taint-assisted transformation. This is game canon. In IOE-verse, which this fic follows, this gets expanded upon significantly. (And mostly for kink purposes.) Normal darkspawn are all physically male because of broodmother hormonal weirdness, and darkspawn penises and male ghouls' penises are adapted by the Taint to be pathogen injectors for the sole purpose of converting broodmothers. This means that they are capable of multiple orgasms and naturally stay erect for hours or even days once aroused (though it's normally a lot harder to produce arousal to begin with), and that their cumloads are measured in ounces, not teaspoons. The amount of fluid and cells lost during sex mean that darkspawn have to eat large amounts of fresh raw meat and blood/water to replenish themselves either before or during/after sex, converting the new cells consumed into Tainted cells; the Taint game-canonically supplies darkspawn with energy during ordinary circumstances, so they do not normally eat or have real digestive systems in IOE-verse canon--they only eat when they have lost body mass due to being wounded or having sex, and then they experience hunger so severe that it is almost impossible to control even if they wish to. They occasionally drink water to offset loss from breathing and speaking, but they're kind of like mammalian cacti. (This is probably also why unawakened darkspawn rarely talk, preferring to communicate through the hivemind even if they understand speech--talking is dehydrating.)
> 
> Meanwhile, broodmothers have to eat constantly to have the cell mass to birth new darkspawn, and always have at least a small complex filled with darkspawn devoted to capturing animals to feed them. Because they used to be people, their presence in the darkspawn hivemind makes all the darkspawn near them slightly smarter, leading to things like the genlock forge in Bownammar. (Reminder that Branka was Smith Cast before she was raised to Paragon, and so likely the Bownammar broodmother was as well.) Broodmother transformation is triggered by massive infusions of the Taint combined with genital trauma, overall physical trauma, and the naturally occurring hormones present in people capable of menstruating. This causes the potential broodmother to hunger for the cells necessary to complete the physical transformation (which itself is fairly painful). If the broodmother somehow manages to resist this hunger, which is a nearly impossible task even when appetite-reducing drugs are used and the ghoul is not exposed to anything edible by darkspawn standards (such as fresh blood), she will sicken and eventually die from her body's attempts to transform anyway. Female Wardens, however, are immune to this conversion, once the Taint has properly settled in their bodies--which can take a couple years, so fairly new Wardens are still vulnerable. (A Mahariel, however, is infected by a Tainted eluvian and is well on their way to becoming a ghoul by the time they take the Joining, so a female Mahariel is probably safe from this fate almost from the outset, and would probably not have become a broodmother even if they had survived this fic.) Someone who has passed menopause is probably also immune (and certainly more likely to die during any attempt at conversion, if nothing else).
> 
> Aaaand I think this endnote may be longer than the actual fic.


End file.
